iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Aborex
The Kingdom of Aborex (the first Kingdom) was founded by Queen Alwyn in the year -513. The founding of the kingdom was the unintentional goal and end result of First War of Aborexi Expansion (known in Aborex as the Great Dam Break). Following the death of King Aborius Rexauticus during the Oprox war, Awlyn was appointed successor. She went on to win the war and afterward ordered the construction of 2 libraries to house the vast records being amassed. Soon after their completion a war was declared on the tribe of Trok in which Aborex was (after the defeat of Trok) faced by a coalition of the 4 remaining tribes. The war lasted 14 years and ended in a total Aborex victory. Queen Awlyn ordered a network of roads to be constructed along with 6 new libraries and 8 new schools, all the while spreading literacy throughout her kingdom. In -456 Awlyn's daughter Nor took the throne. Three years later a famine fell on the kingdom. The staple food source of Barley had yields of 30% its normal rate. Before the year's end large public raids on neighboring tribes began and the border territories became hotbeds for looting. The northern city of Fort Nywil, one of the original 8 to have a school and library constructed in it, became almost deserted as shop owners, government officials, and regular citizens fled its walls to small towns on the border. Because of this event, Fort Nywil was taken over by rebels backed by the Teryon Tribe and was declared an independent city. Queen Nor called on her 4 surviving children to search the Daltan Library for any information on farming they could find and after 2 weeks, had come to their mother with tales of a crop of the far North. This plant was the common bean and began being cultivated the next growing season, but it seemed to arrive too late as thousands had already died. Fort Nywil had installed guards along all of it's entrances and had stopped sending taxes and messages to Dalta. Fort Nywil continued raiding the surrounding tribes for decades. Nor's son Aro took the throne and set about colonizing the lands to the south. They were largely uninhabited as they had no naturally edible vegetation. The few people groups that were present were forced to join Aborex as the settlement of the coast progressed. A large emphasis was placed on fishing, clam diving, and quay building. The barley and bean plants were taken and planted along the river. After two generations of rulers (Aro passing the crown to his daughter Eris and Eris to her daughter Ilene) the settlement of Alenport became the first connected by main road to the other 8. A library and school were to be constructed, and when the crown was passed to Aro II, the school's plans were altered to be twice as large, and ordered two libraries to be built. After 2 more heirs (Aro II to Rod, Rod to Aro IV) another famine struck. Aro IV decided to boost spirits by launching a war against the still independent city of Fort Nywil. This was largely unsucessful and he was killed in war. His wife, Mesla was crowned queen, she soon died during childbirth and her eldest son, Wyn, was crowned king. After 3 months the war was lost and the Second Kingdom (Grand Kingdom) began.